The present invention relates to an improved rotatable sprinkler head having a top discharge cover and a water distributor plate. The top discharge cover has a plurality of discharge openings and additionally provided with a first and second ring portions concentrically disposed and having a pluraltiy of fine meshes defined thereon. The top discharge cover of the sprinkler head has a closed area having a section of the boundary thereof defined in an S shape with the first ring portion located inside and the second ring portion located outside of the S shape.
The water distributor plate having two properly arranged water outlet ports works in cooperation with the top discharge cover so as to permit water to be led into only the inside of the closed area or outside thereof alternately or both thereof simultaneously when the sprinkler head is adjustably rotated.
Conventional sprinkler head as shown in the 2 related Taiwan Utility models, having the same filing numbers 8021749, are provided with a number of discharging opeings of various shapes which are selectively rotated in alignment with a water outlet so that water can be jetted in various manners, besides, a finely meshed section through which water can be sprinkled is also provided. Such sprinkler head is simple in operation and is not so dexterous in functional aspect as one expects.